Banding Together
by anachantel
Summary: This is the story of a Nord, who just establishes herself in the Fighters Guild.  She gets caught up in something over her head, and runs into a number of people along the way.  In the end, they must get over their prejudices and differences to survive.


Title: Band Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Elderscroll series, or the characters involved. The only things I own are Autumn and the rest of the group she winds up in.

Chapter 1:

_Heavy breathing...coughing...soot and the smell of burning bodies. "Dad? Dad?" A light voice practically squeaked, as small bloody hands felt around the wooden floor, covered in the ash that now sprinkled down like a perverted snowstorm. Where was her father? Where? Vision is blurried but clears out quickly, and footsteps are hold as doors are opened. Around one corner...was the dead body of a neighbor. "Oh...oh..." Weeping, heavy breathing...anger. Rounding the other corner, a strange creature comes into site, but it is too engrossed in the violence to hear her coming...closer, closer..."Ah!" A scream is heard, and a hand covers her mouth..._

Bruma was an interesting town, to say the least. It seemed to snow daily, the ground was almost white. It was a pain to move through during certain times of the year, as the path would get really slippery. But the houses were warm, and they had a homey feel. The majority of the house was actually in what most people would call the basement. Many people didn't know why, but this was for insulation purposes. Nords weren't just brutes after all.

Today, it was pretty cold outside of course, and she dressed appropriately. She wore a dark brown fur cloak, over a light brown long dress. She had fur boots with some leather binds, and the top of her dress had small leather ties that criss-crossed up her chest. Her hair was not bound today; it ran down her back. It was blond, it wasn't like spun gold, that was just plain stupid in her opinion. It was just light blond. Her skin was fair, and despite her wish for flawless skin growing up, she was a normal young woman and had her flaws. Her eyes were steely grey, they appeared...cold, you could say. She wasn't the sort to gain any ones romantic attention, she was just a maiden. Her beauty was in her smile, too bad very few saw it. But one thing that stood out was that she had this quiet strength. She stood with rigid posture, shoulders straight, head high. She seemed just so unhappy...

"Autumn...Autum...Autumn." She turned from her place at the upstairs window, looking back.

"Yes, uncle?" Autumn asked, walking away from the widow and towards the wooden table, sitting down. Both she and her uncles were Nords.

"You haven't touched any food, nor any drink. You just stand by that window..." Her uncle said, she could see it in his eyes. He was concerned for her.

"Surely you can understand why..." She began quietly and softly.

"...You weren't like this as a child, you were so bright and happy. I know you've had a hard time since Kvatch, but you have to at least stay healthy..." He continued. "Especially if you wish to join the Fighters Guild when your ready. Look, why can't you just be a bard, like your mother?"

"Because I don't _want_ to be a bard, I _wish_ to be a warrior. I can't really explain why, it just feels like something I should do. After Kvatch...I want to make a difference. To turn the tide." She explained with a light shrug, as she picked at some sort of soup that her uncle had attempted to make. She always found it funny he wanted to cook good food, but he was a guard, not a cook! She learned how to cook basic food from him atleast. She knew he didn't like the idea of her running off to join the Fighter's Guild and travell around.

"But one person can't turn any tide. Besides, why not just start at the Bard school, learn some more...maybe come back home and work in the castle? It's not a bad career, you make decent earnings, you see some interesting people..."

"I'll consider that..." She said with a giggle as she scruched her nose at the taste of the soup. He must've been experimenting..

Well, what you you all think? This is only chapter one of course, so there is alot more to go. I would love to see your reviews if you wish to leave them, please be constructive. Thank you.

Next Chapter:

We meet a Bosmer who is really annoying, and Autumn will begin her journey...


End file.
